szlachtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Renobilitierung-Österreich
'Renobilitierung und Adelsentsetzung in Österreich ' [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/Begriffe zurück] right|50px|QR-Code-Renobilierung-Österreich Neuer Adel am Ende der österreichisch-ungarischen Monarchie 1) von Jan Županič Gezeichnete Artikel geben die Ansicht des Verfasser wieder und entsprechen nicht immer der Meinung der Redaktionsmehrheit der WIKIa Szlachta 80 px|Zitieren-dieses-Artikels Empfohlene Zitierweise Županič, Jan: „Renobilitierung und Adelsentsetzung in Österreich“, Artikeldatenbank in: WIKIa Szlachta Onlinefassung; URL:http://www.de.szlachta.wikia.com/, Zugang .. . .. . 20... . Obwohl in den Ländern der Hl. Wenzelskrone auch im 19. und zu Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts eine einflussreiche und wohlhabende Adelsschicht lebte, war den Großteil der tschechischen Nationalgesellschaft im wesentlichen plebejisch. Im Unterschied zu den Polen oder Ungarn existierte nämlich unter den Tschechen kein zahlenmäßig großen nationaler Adel, eine Tatsache, die interessante Folgen hatte. Im Gegensatz zur damaligen kosmopolitischen österreichischen Aristokratie hatte man vor allem begonnen, den vor der Schlacht am Weißen Berg existierenden, angeblich ethnisch und sprachlich tschechischen Adel hervorzuheben und zu idealisieren. Wesentlich wichtiger war jedoch ein anderes Merkmal, das zum ersten Mal im Jahre 1848 kräftiger zum Ausdruck kam - die Ablehnung des Adelsstands als solchen. An dieser Stelle sei betont, dass es sich um keine rein tschechische Besonderheit handelte, sondern um eine Erscheinung, die mit der Stärkung von liberalen, beziehungsweise demokratischen Tendenzen in der damaligen Gesellschaft im engen Zusammenhang stand 2). In Österreich, bzw. in Österreich-Ungarn hatte diese Erscheinung auch andere Gründe, die nicht nur in Verbindung mit der nationalistischen Zersplitterung der Monarchie standen. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte war der Adel zu einer besonderen Kaste geworden, die sich von der sonstigen Bevölkerung markant unterschied. Dem Adel stand eine ganze Reihe von Privilegien zur Verfügung, von denen ihm einige auch nach dem Jahre 1848 geblieben waren. Zu den privilegierten Rechten gehörte auch das Wappenrecht. Im Jahre 1820 wurde nämlich die Erteilung von Wappenbriefen an die Stadtbürger eingestellt und der Anspruch, ein Wappen zu verwenden, blieb nur dem Adel vorbehalten 3). Die Wappenkunde, die im Laufe der Jahrhunderte eine ziemlich rege Wissenschaft, sozusagen Sache des Tagesbedarfs war, war quasi über Nacht zur Domäne eines engen Kreises von Auserwählten geworden. Die Nichteinhaltung dieser Vorschriften wurde streng bestraft. Eine Buße oder Freiheitsstrafe drohte nicht nur demjenigen, der einen Adelstitel unberechtigt verwendete, sondern auch all jenen, die ohne Berechtigung persönliches Wappen trugen. In den breiten Bevölkerungsschichten wurden diese ausschließlich aristokratischen Symbole nach und nach zum Gegenstand von Neid, Empörung oder sogar Hass, und zwar um so mehr, je mehr die Bevölkerung solche Privilegien größtenteils nicht erreichen konnte 4). Grundsätzlich war der Erwerb eines Wappens in der Donaumonarchie mit dem Erwerb des Adelstitels verbunden, obwohl es auch keine Regel war 5). Der Adelstitel konnte in Österreich-Ungarn 6) auf verschiedene Art und Weise erworben werden. Wir wollen uns mit der genauen Beschreibung 7) nicht befassen und werden uns nur mit der Feststellung zufrieden geben, dass eine kleinere Personenzahl durch eine Allerhöchste Entschließung des Kaisers und eine größere Zahl aufgrund des bestehenden systematisierten Adels und des systemmäßigen Adels nobilitiert wurde. Diese Begriffe werden oft für gleichwertig gehalten 8). Während mit dem Begriff systemmäßiger Adel jedoch der Anspruch von Offizieren auf die übliche Erhebung in den Adelsstand nach dreißig (bzw. nach 1896 nach vierzig) Dienstjahren bezeichnet wurde 9), werden mit dem Begriff systematisierter Adel diejenigen Personen gemeint, die ihren Adelstitel aufgrund der Verleihung eines „privilegierten" Ordens - des Hl. Stephansordens, des Leopoldordens und des Ordens der Eisernen Krone - der Monarchie erhalten haben. In der Rangstufe am höchsten stand der Hl. Stephansorden. Er war vorrangig für den Adel aus allen Kronländern bestimmt, aber die Zugehörigkeil zum Adel war keine Bedingung für seine Verleihung 10). Die Verleihung einer der drei Stufen gab dem Ordensträger die Möglichkeit, den Freiherrentitel, und im Falle, dass er schon Freiherr war, den Grafentitel zu beantragen 11). Die anderen beiden Orden brachten den Trägern des Großkreuzes (des Leopoldsordens), bzw. den Rittern der I. Klasse (des Ordens der Eisernen Krone) automatisch Titel eines Geheimrats, den höchsten Beamtenrang in der österreichisch-ungarischen Monarchie, auf dessen Grundlage das Anrecht des Ordensträgers auf Zutritt zum Hof und auf der Exzellenz-Titels basierten. Diese Ordensstufe war jedoch einem engen Auserwähltenkreis, besonders den Angehörigen des Geschlechtsadels, vorbehalten 12). Bis in die 80er Jahre des 19. Jahrhunderts findet man in dieser Gruppe nur ganz wenige Bürgerliche und Renobilitierte, zumeist Minister, hohe Geistliche und Spitzen der Generalität 13). Die übrigen zwei Klassen beider Orden ermöglichten dem Ordensträger den Freiherrntitel (Kommandeurkreuz des Leopoldordens und Ritter der II. Klasse des Ordens der Eisernen Krone) oder den Rittertitel (Ritter des Leopoldordens und Ritter der III. Klasse des Ordens der Eisernen Krone) zu beantragen 14). Im Unterschied zum Titel des Geheimrats war mit dem Besitz dieser Orden kein Adelstitel (nicht einmal im Fall des Hl. Stephansordens) automatisch verbunden, da seine Erteilung musste beantragt werden musste 15). Eine Besonderheit stellte der Militär-Maria-Theresien-Orden dar. Dieser wurde ausschließlich für Tapferkeit im Kampf verleihen, wobei die Träger dieses Ordens den Adelstitel automatisch, unmittelbar nach der Ordenspromotion erhielten. Den Ordensträgern stand zunächst der Rittertitel zu, da das ungarische Adelsrecht jedoch diesen Titel nicht kannte, wurde auf Antrag der Budapester Regierung dieser Paragraph geändert. Durch den obersten Beschluss vom 21. August 1894 und durch die oberste Verordnung vom 8. März 1895 wurde mit der Verleihung eines Ordens weiterhin nur der übliche Adelsstand automatisch verbunden. Den Trägern aller Klassen des Maria-Theresien-Ordens wurde auf Antrag der Freiherrenstand verliehen. Der Militär Maria-Theresien-Orden war auch von der Aufhebung der „Nobilitationsparagraphe" vom Jahre 1884 nicht betroffen 16). Diese Orden wurden sowohl Offizieren, als auch Zivilpersonen verliehen, weswegen der systematisierte Adelsstand für die Nobilitierung der Gesellschaftselite viel wichtiger war. Von der Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts an, wurden die Orden in der Monarchie tatsächlich massenweise verliehen, und besonders die häufige Verleihung des Ordens der Eisernen Krone führte zum zahlenmäßigen Zuwachs des Adels. Nach der Statistik der zwischen 1848 und 1898 erfolgten Nobilitierungen wurden ganze 65 % der Freiherrn - und 94 % der Rittertitel aufgrund der Verleihung eines Ordens der Monarchie zugestanden 17). Wiewohl der Titel keine automatische Zuständigkeit zum exklusiv aristokratischen Klub bedeutete, sondern mehr eine Art Eintrittskarte in diese streng hierarchisierte Gesellschaft darstellte, sah die Mehrzahl der Bevölkerung keine Unterschiede zwischen einem neu nobilierten Freiherrn und dem Mitglied einer alten Adelsfamilie. Das Problem des systematisierten Adelsstands wurde im Jahre 18S4 wenigstens zum Teil gelöst, als Kaiser Franz Josef diejenigen Artikel in den Statuten des Hl. Stephanordens, des Leopoldordens und des Ordens der Eisernen Krone aufhob, die es möglich machten, eine Nobilitierung zu beantragen 18). Bei der Elite der tschechischen Nationalität, in der die Berufssoldaten nur in vernachlässigbarer Zahl vertreten waren, kam die Nobilitierung nur aufgrund einer Allerhöchsten Entschließung oder (bis 1884) aufgrund der Verleihung eines Ordens in Frage. Die letztgenannte Variante erforderte jedoch eine persönliche Initiative, und das brachte - vor allem bei Politikern - gewisse Komplikationen. Während der Empfang eines Adelstitels für die Künstler, Wissenschaftler oder Beamten eine rein persönliche Sache war, befanden sich die tschechischen Politiker, die größtenteils die plebejische Gesellschaft vertraten, in einer viel schwierigeren Position, und eine ganze Reihe von ihnen nutzte das angebotene Privilegium lieber nicht. Der Führer der mährischen Tschechen, Alois Pražák, erwarb den Orden der Eisernen Krone I. Klasse für seine Arbeit an der Stremayer'schen Sprachenverordnung sowie für weitere Verdienste am 29. Juni 1882, und aufgrund der Ordensverleihung wurde er kurz danach in den Freiherrenstand erhoben 19). Es hat ihm nicht besonders wohl getan, weder in Böhmen noch in Mähren, weil ihm vorgeworfen wurde, dass er die Volksinteressen mit den Interessen des Ministerpräsidenten Graf Taaffe vertauschte 20). Mit großen Schwierigkeiten musste sich auch František Ladislav Rieger, der führende Repräsentant der tschechischen Politik der 2. Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts, auseinandersetzen 21). Für seine Verdienste um den Aufbau des tschechischen Nationaltheaters wurde ihm am 26. Juni 1881 der Orden der Eisernen Krone II. Klasse erteilt, mit dem die mögliche Erhebung in den Freiherrnstand verbunden war. Er beantragte die Nobilitierung jedoch erst nach 16 Jahren, und zwar nicht nur weil er die Reaktion der Öffentlichkeit befürchtete, sondern vor allem wegen der Ablehnung durch seine eigene Familie. Riegers Tochter Marie zum Beispiel machte sich kurz nach der Auszeichnung ihres Vaters folgende Notiz: „Sprach am Anfang Juli 1881 mit Rieger über den Orden. Sagte ihm, dass es für sie unwillkommen wäre, weil es in einer Zeit passierte, wo man dem Volk nichts gegeben hat. Hätte man sowohl dem Volk als auch dem Führer geben, so wäre es in Ordnung gewesen. Aber so handelt es sich um eine Separation des Führers vom Volk 22). Als Rieger schließlich im Jahre 1897 den Freiherrntitel erwarb 23), gab es in der Öffentlichkeit zwar keine ablehnenden Reaktionen, die Stellung seiner Familie und seiner Freunde zu dieser Würdigung blieb jedoch höchst zurückhaltend. Davon zeugen auch die Worte des Historikers Josef Kalousek, die er nachträglich auf den Brief geschrieben hat, mit dem ihm F. L. Rieger für seine Glückwünsche zur Nobilitierung dankte: „Ich hatte keine richtige Freude über diesen Freiherrntitel empfunden in der Befürchtung, dass Riegers Feinden in Böhmen damit eine ausgiebige Waffe gegen ihn in die Hände gegeben wird und dass seine Achtung unter den Tschechen dadurch im allgemeinen sinken wird. Ich selbst sehe den mährischen Pražák, seitdem er zum Freiherrn erhoben wurde, als eine Jungfrau nach dem Fehltritt 24). František Ladislav Riegers Sohn Bohuš hielt die Nobilitierung seines Vaters sogar für eine Katastrophe und vermutete, dass „Badeni nun Rieger in den Freiherrnstand erhoben hat, um ihn in der tschechischen Politik unmöglich zu machen" 25). Riegers Schwiegersohn, Albín Bráf, war dermaßen erbittert, dass er diese Auszeichnung im Brief an seinen Schwiegervater nach Maleč, nicht einmal erwähnte und später sogar darauf zusammen mit Bohuš Rieger drängte, dass man „eine gewisse Erklärung in der Presse veröffentlichen sollte, mit welcher die Schuld gemildert werden könnte, die Rieger mit dieser Adelung zur Last gegeben wird" 26). Selbst Josef Kalousek musste eingestehen, dass sein Glückwunsch zum Freiherrnstand „auf der Visitenkarte nur ganz kurz war und mir nicht so vom Herzen ging, wie etwa die frühere Beglückwünschung zum fünfzigjährigen Doktorjubiläum" 27). Unter diesen Umständen kann nicht verwundern, dass Rieger verhältnismäßig lange Zeit versuchte, sich auf andere Weise aus dieser komplizierten Situation zu bringen. Er bemühte sich nämlich, mit Hilfe renommierter Historiker und Privatforscher den in seiner Familie verbreiteten Mythus bestätigen zu lassen, nach dem die Familie Rieger von einer im 17. Jahrhundert in Armut geratenen Adelsfamilie abstammen sollte 28), und somit auf diese Weise zu dem Adelstitel gekommen zu sein. Er selbst blieb mit diesem Unterhangen erfolglos, aber einer ganzen Reihe anderer Familien gelang dieser Beweis. Diese sog. Renobilitierung 29) ermöglichte nämlich einerseits den Erwerb eines Adelstitels, ohne dass der Eindruck der Abhängigkeit von der Regierung in der Öffentlichkeit erweckt wurde, andererseits bedeutete sie auch die Zugehörigkeit zum alten Adel, der im allgemeinen angesehener war als die neuen Emporkömmlinge. Für die Renobilitierung hatte man außerdem nur ein Fünftel der üblichen Adelungsgebühr zu bezahlen (diese Gebühr konnte im Falle der Mittellosigkeit sogar erlassen werden 30) und die mit der Renobilitierung verbundenen Vorteile waren wortwörtlich unbezahlbar. Neben anderen Adelsrechten erwarben diese Personen auch das Anrecht, die Adelsstiftungen zu nutzen, deren Anzahl allein in Böhmen 26 zählte. Die daraus fließenden Einkommen waren eine mehr als reichliche Belohnung für die eingesetzte Mühe 31). Die Renobilitierungen in Böhmen betrafen in überwältigender Mehrheit diejenigen Familien, die ihr Vermögen im Rahmen der Konfiskationen nach der Schlacht am Weißen Berge und während der folgenden chaotischen Zeit des Dreißigjährigen Kriegs verloren hatten. In der zeitgenössischen Terminologie wurden diese Geschlechter als tschechischer Nationaladel bezeichnet, um sie von den „katholischen Zuwanderern" abzusondern, die sich in den Ländern der Hl. Wenzelskrone erst nach der Schlacht am Weißen Berge angesiedelt hatten. In der Zeit des straffen Nationalismus war die Zugehörigkeit zu einer solchen Familie eine Sache von äußerstem Prestige, und deswegen verwundert es nicht, dass am Ende der 80er Jahre des 19. Jahrhunderts wortwörtlich eine Renobilitationshysterie in Böhmen ausbrach, die mehr als zehn Jahre andauern sollte. Während dieser Zeil war es ein paar Dutzend Familien gelungen, ihren Adelstitel zu erneuern, aber nur ein Bruchteil der Renobilitierungen war tatsächlich berechtigt. Der Rest basierte auf komplizierten Konstruktionen und auf Betrug durch sog. Genealogieagenten. Als dies am Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts an den Tag kam, war das Echo dieses Skandals in der ganzen Monarchie zu spüren. Die unfreiwillige Zentralgestalt der sog. Prager Renobilitierungsprozesse war JUDr. Antonín Petr Schlechta, Sohn eines Rechtsanwalts aus der nordböhmischen Stadt Turnov (Turnau). Dort wurde Schlechta, nach seiner eigenen Behauptung in der Nachkommensfamilie des alttschechischen Geschlechts der Ritter von Všehrd, am 11. Juni 1864 geboren. Im Jahre 1885 gelang es ihm mit Hilfe von Geburtsurkunden und Auszügen aus den Matrikeln tatsächlich, den Adelsstand mit dem Prädikat Ritter Schlechta Wssehrdsky von Wssehrd zu erneuern. Damals war er noch Jurastudent, aber kurz nach dem Studienabschluss trat er in den staatlichen Dienst und wurde Beamter in der böhmischen Statthalterei. Wahrscheinlich arbeitete er nicht schlecht, weil er in Kürze in das k. k. Innenministerium versetzt wurde, wo er seit 1894 in der Adelsabteilung tätig war. Die Adelsabteilung des k. k. Innenministeriums war gewissermaßen ein Äquivalent zu den heraldischen Ämtern, die uns aus England oder Preußen bekannt sind. Sie befasste sich nicht nur mit der Erstellung von Nobilitations- und Wappenurkunden für natürliche und juristische Personen (Städte, kirchliche Behörden usw.), sondern sie war auch die höchste Behörde in Sachen Adelsrecht und in genealogischen und heraldischen Fragen. In den Zuständigkeitsbereich dieses Amtes gehörte auch die Bestätigung und Erneuerung von Adelstiteln für Familien, die durch Armut oder andere Gründe gehindert waren, von ihrem Stand Gebrauch zu machen. Den Rechtsgrund dieser Renobilitierungen bildete das Dekret der Hofkanzlei vom 12. Oktober 1840. Das Dokument legte als Bedingung für die Renobilitierung die Vorlage der Ursprungsbeweise fest, in der Praxis lief jedoch alles ein wenig anders. Besonders bei wohlhabenden und einflussreichen Einzelpersonen konnte man ein Auge zudrücken, besonders wenn der Innenminister oder sogar der Ministerpräsident für sie ein gutes Wort einlegte. Die Beamten erkannten früh, dass es sich eine ungeahnte Chance für sie bot, Geld zu machen. Die Einkommen der Beamten der IX. - VII. Gehaltsklasse, zu der die meisten Abteilungsangestellten gehörten, bewegten sich zwischen 1.400 und 3.000 fl., wobei zu diesem Betrag noch die Wohnungsgeldzuschüsse zuzurechnen sind, die innerhalb der Monarchie in Wien am höchsten waren. Unter den Abteilungsangestellten wurden außerdem noch die Urkundenausfertigungsgebühren verteilt, die eben aus diesem Grund ständig erhöht wurden 32). Es handelte sich hierbei weder um geringfügige, noch um übermäßige Einnahmen, und der Zuverdienst tat den Angestellten offensichtlich gut, besonders in einer Situation, in der fast keine Gefahr drohte. In die Renobilitierungsmachenschaften und Schwindeleien war mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit jeder eingeschaltet - von den gewöhnlichen Angestellten angefangen, über die Sektionschefs bis zu den Ministern. Der gesamte Vorgang war nämlich unglaublich einfach. Der Renobilitierungsinteressent wurde gewöhnlich von einem sog. Genealogieagenten vertreten, der in der Regel Bekannte im Innenministerium hatte. Vom Kunden bekam der Agent zuerst einen Vorschuss für die Kostendeckung und nach der positiven Antragsabwicklung ein Honorar, dessen Höhe oft auch ein paar Tausend Gulden erreichte. Der Agent beschaffte einschlägige Beweisunterlagen und erstellte die Ahnentafel, die er anschließend nach Wien schickte. Dort wurde die Akte von ihrem „Schutzpatron" unter den Ministerialbeamten übernommen, dieser bezeichnete die eingereichten Belege als beweiskräftig und empfahl den Antrag zur Freigabe. Bei der Zunahme der behördlichen Agenda am Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts war es nicht möglich, alle Schriftstücke zu kontrollieren, besonders in der Situation, als die einzelnen Abteilungsbeamten entweder zusammenarbeiteten oder die Interessen anderer wenigstens stillschweigend duldeten. Obwohl es nie gelang, eine tatsächlich bestehende Verbindung zwischen den Ministerialbeamten und den genealogischen Agenten nachzuweisen, ist es unbestritten, dass sie existierte, und es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ein nicht zu vernachlässigender Teil der Renobilitierungshonorare in die Taschen der Staatsangestellten wanderte. So waren die Vorgänge über Jahre gelaufen und so hätten sie weiter laufen können, wenn nicht wütender Hass zwischen zwei Männern - zwischen dem Ritter Schlechta und dem Genealogieagenten Josef Mejtský - diese Idylle zerstört hätte. Mejtský war einer der „Privatforscher", die das Ministerium mit Stapeln von Renobililationsanträgen versorgten und zugleich eine merkwürdige Person. Obwohl er lediglich gelernter Buchhändlergehilfe war, bemühte er sich immer, für eine Person aus besseren Gesellschaftskreisen und für einen Gebildeten gehalten zu werden. Er halte kurze Zeit die Zeitung Slovanske listy (Slawische Blätter) herausgegeben, später arbeitete er als Versicherungsagent. Wie er selbst behauptete, hatte er durch intensives Selbststudium den Kenntnisstand eines Gymnasialabsolventen erreicht, Deutsch und zum Teil auch Latein gelernt und sich Kenntnisse der Heraldik und der Genealogie angeeignet. Außerdem hatte er sich intensiv bemüht, das Image eines Wissenschaftlers aufzubauen, und im Jahre 1901 gab er eine umfangreiche Studie unter dem Titel „Beiträge zur Geschichte des Adels in Böhmen mit Hinzufügung der Ahnentafel der Ritter Nebeský von Wojkowicz" 33) im Selbstverlag heraus. Das Buch wurde dem „edlen Herrn Jan Křtitel Nebeský von Wojkowicz, Großgrundbesitzer und Abgeordneter im Landtag des Königreichs Böhmen" (durch Zusammentreffen von Umständen seinem ehemaligen Klienten) gewidmet, der die Herausgabe dieses Buchs höchstwahrscheinlich auch finanziert hatte. Für diese Hypothese spricht sowohl das Farbwappen der Familie Nebeský auf der Titelseite, als auch die eingehende Beschäftigung mit der Geschichte dieser Familie, die mit dem Inhalt der Arbeit aber überhaupt nicht zusammenhing. Die Studie überrascht durch ihr außerordentlich wissenschaftliches Niveau und ihren geschliffenen Stil, der davon zeugt, dass sie von einem höchst gebildeten Autor geschrieben wurde, der nicht nur in der Geschichte, sondern auch in komplizierten Rechtsfragen über die Stellung des böhmischen Adels vom Mittelalter bis tief in das 17. Jahrhundert bewandert war. Besonders die Einleitung, die aufgrund einer eingehenden Analyse lateinischer Quellen aus dem 13. und 14. Jahrhundert entstanden ist, sowie die außerordentlich hochwertige Analyse des niederen Adels in Böhmen in der Zeit nach der Schlacht am Weißen Berg sind besonders hervorzuheben. Vor dem Hintergrund, dass Mejtský sein Schulstudium bereits in der dritten Klasse der Volksschule beendete, ist das Niveau dieser Arbeit nicht nur überraschend, sondern direkt schockierend. Sicher, es kann angenommen werden, dass er Mejtský deutsch gelernt hatte, das wäre nichts Außergewöhnliches, mit ein wenig Fleiß könnte er auch das Deutsch des 16. und 17. Jahrhunderts bewältigt haben, aber perfekte Kenntnisse der lateinischen Sprache sowie die juristisch-historische Ausbildung, die die Abfassung dieses Werkes nicht nur voraussetzten, sondern direkt erforderte, können fast mit absoluter Gewissheit ausgeschlossen werden. Dasselbe gilt auch für seine Fähigkeit, eine brillante Literatursprache zu gebrauchen. In den angeberischen Briefen, die er später schrieb, präsentierte er sich nämlich mehr als wütender und gehässiger Vielschreiber denn als Wissenschaftler und Schriftsteller mit akademischer Klarsicht. Unter diesem Blickwinkel bietet sich die Überlegung an, dass der Autor der „Beiträge zur Geschichte des Adels" jemand anderer war. Detaillierte Informationen sind jedoch nicht verfügbar, und die Urheberschaft dieser bewundernswerten Arbeit wird offensichtlich Mejtský für immer zugebilligt werden. Mejtský widmete sich mehrere Jahre der Fälschung und im späteren Prozess wurde ihm diese Straftat in 49 Fällen nachgewiesen 34) Wie in anderen Fällen war es für die Fachleute nicht schwierig, seine Fälschungen zu entdecken. Mejtský hatte beispielsweise meistens ein oder mehrere Blätter aus den Landtafeln herausgerissen, diese dann zu Hause nachgeahmt oder verfälscht, und die derartig bearbeiteten Blätter wieder in das Buch eingelegt. Manchmal, um Spuren zu verwischen, ließ er eine Beurkundung aus der eingeklebten Fälschung machen und anschließend riss er die Fälschung wieder heraus 35). Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Mejtský Schlechta schon in Prag kennen gelernt hatte. Da die böhmische Statthalterei oft vom Innenministerium gebeten wurde, eine Begutachtung in Fragen der Renobilitierungen abzugeben, ist es verständlich, dass die Genealogieagenten versuchten, auch zu den dortigen Beamten Kontakt zu finden. Mejtský war aber nicht die Person, die in dieser Hinsicht „Arbeitskontakte" mit Schlechta angeknüpft hätte. Diese Person war der genealogische Unternehmer Jan Vašák 36), ein echter Betrüger höchster Klasse. Auf den ersten Blick ein eleganter Gentleman, war er eigentlich ein durchgefallener Sekundaner und gelernter Händler. Später verdiente er seinen Lebensunterhalt als Buchhalter und Versicherungskorrespondent. Als er jedoch feststellte, dass sein Einkommen für die Befriedigung seiner Ansprüche und für die Kostendeckung seiner wachsenden Familie nicht ausreichten (am Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts hatte er sechs Kinder), begann er mit der genealogischen Unternehmung. Später wurde ihm nachgewiesen, dass er aufgrund gefälschter Unterlagen, mit denen die Nobilität seiner Klienten beglaubigt worden war, fast 70 000 Kronen an Honorar erhalten hatte. Dieser Betrag als solcher war am Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts märchenhaft, und man muss dazu noch weitere, nie ermittelte Beträge von Personen zählen, die eine Zusammenarbeit mit Vašák nie eingestanden haben. Vašák kannte Schlechta spätestens seit dem Jahre 1885, als er ihm (aufgrund falscher Dokumente) zum Rittertitel verholten hatte. Ob es sich aus Vašáks Seite um Erpressung oder, was viel wahrscheinlicher ist, um ein gegenseitig vorteilhaftes Geschäft handelte, ist nicht bekannt. Jedenfalls ist unbestritten, dass Schlechta die Interessen des genealogischen Agenten entscheidend unterstützte. Jan Vašák arbeitete dabei nicht nur an Renobilitierungen, er wagte sogar, auf einen viel gefährlicheren Boden zu tretten. Am Ende es 19. Jahrhunderts zögerte sich er nicht, seine Dienste sogar Julius Graf Attems anzubieten, der einen Streit mit seinen Verwandten um die Fideikommiss-Herrschaft Massenberg in der Steiermark führte 37), die im September 1889 infolge des Todes von Eduard Freiherr von Lazzarini freigeworden war. Um Attemss Ansprüche nachzuweisen, musste Vašák seine Ahnentafel anpassen. Es ging besonders um die Schaffung von Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen zum Gründer des Fideikommisses, Peter von Zollner. In seinem Testament vom November 1600 wurde angeführt, dass seine Tochter Barbara einen Grafen Nagrola heiratete, dessen Vorname nicht genannt wurde. Vašák hatte deswegen sofort die Ehe von Franz Nagrola „annulliert", der mit Brigitta Marchese Gherardini verheiratet war, und als Gattin schrieb er ihm die bereits erwähnte Barbora von Zollner zu. Diese komplizierte Konstruktion krönte Vašák durch die Fälschung von Dokumenten, die sich auf Isabella von Breuner bezogen, die die Ururenkelin dieses Paars (in der Tat jedoch von Franz Negrola und Brigitte Gherardini), bzw. ihres angeblichen Sohns (Attems Urgroßvater) Franz Anton Graf Kořenský von Tereschau gewesen sein soll. Nach der von Vašák vorgenommenen Immatrikulation im Kirchenbuch des Pfarrbezirks Líbeznice bei Prag ist Franz Anton Kořenský am 28. August 1729 zur Welt gekommen und seine Eltern sollen Rudolf Graf Kořenský und Isabella, geborene Gräfin von Breuner, gewesen sein. Daran wäre noch nichts besonderes, wenn er nicht schon vier Tage nach der Trauung seiner Eltern auf die Welt gekommen wäre, und wenn diese Trauung überdies nicht in Wien stattgefunden hätte 38). Rudolf Kořenský wird außerdem mit den Titeln angeführt, die er erst nach mehrerer Jahren erworben hatte. Vašák störte außerdem überhaupt nicht, dass der Lebensbund zwischen Rudolf und Isabella kinderlos blieb und dass Isabella diese Tatsache in ihrem Testament vom Jahre 1749 selbst erwähnte! Franz Anton war in Wirklichkeit der Sohn von Rudolfs Bruder Wenzel Graf Kořenský, dessen Frau Marie Josefa Šubíř von Chobyně aus tschechischem Kleinadel stammte. Zur steirischen Nobilität hatte sie keine Verwandtschaftsbindungen, und deswegen war der Anspruch auf den Fideikommiss Massenburg von dieser Seite gleich null. Obwohl dieser Fall ein ziemlich großes Aufsehen erregte, wurde Vašák freigesprochen, weil es nicht gelang, ihm die Fälschung nachzuweisen. Es ist allerdings wahrscheinlicher, dass der Freispruch vor allem mit Rücksicht auf den Grafen Attems und seine Familie erfolgte 39). Dass Schlechtas Kontakte mit Vašák sehr eng waren, stellte sich im Jahre 1891 heraus. Der Rat der Adelsabteilung im Innenministerium (und sein späterer Kollege) Emil von Less baten damals Ritter Schlechta, die Echtheit von Urkunden zu überprüfen, die ihm Vašák nach Wien hatte zustellen lassen und mit denen seine Abstammung von der alttschechischen Ritterfamilie Less bewiesen werden sollte. Schlechta erklärte sie ohne zu zögern für echt, obwohl sich später herausstellte, dass es sich um Fälschungen handelte. Weil Less jedoch bestimmte Bedenken bezüglich der Urkunden weiterhin hatte, nutzte er das Angebot eines weiteren Agenten, nämlich Mejtský. Von ihm zugestellte Dokumente erklärte Schlechta jedoch am Ende des Jahres 1894 für eindeutige Fälschungen. Deswegen gab Less die Urkunden, deren Unechtheit inzwischen vom namhaften tschechischen Geschichtswissenschaftler August Sedláček bestätigt wurde, Mejtský zurück 40). Mejtský, der offensichtlich ein fettes Honorar verloren hatte, trug schwer an dem Misserfolg und schob die Schuld (im großen und ganzen berechtigt) Schlechta zu. Man weiß nicht, ob es sich um den ersten Fall handelte, in dem sich die Interessen beider Männer durchkreuzten, es stellt nur fest, dass Mejtský ziemlich hysterisch reagierte. Er hatte sich nämlich entschlossen, Schlechta gesellschaftlich zugrunde zu richten, und in seinem Brief an Less hatte er ihn der Fälschung seiner eigenen Ahnentafel beschuldigt 41). Mejtský handelte wohl bedacht und seinen Brief konzipierte er nicht als Anzeige, sondern als Mitteilung eines anständigen Bürgers, der die Fälschung von Immatrikulationen während der Forschung in den Matrikeln entdeckt hatte. Da aber Less auf seine Schreiben nicht einging, wandte sich der verschmähte genealogische Agent an eine höhere Stelle. In seinem Brief vom 4. November 1896 trug er sogar dem Kaiser seine Klagen vor. Der Ahnentafelfälschung bezichtigte er überdies nicht nur Schlechta, sondern auch Less. Außerdem warf er ihnen vor, dass sie die „berechtigte Renobilitierung" seines Klienten Jan Křtitel Ritter Nebeský von Wojkowicz behinderten (es ist jedenfalls pikant, dass Nebeský den Rittertitel eben aufgrund der von Mejtský hergestellten Unterlagen bestätigt bekam). In diesem Augenblick konnte die Affäre nicht mehr verheimlicht werden, besonders weil Mejtský eine ähnliche Anklageschrift an die renommierte k. k. heraldische Gesellschaft „Adler" gesandt hatte, deren Mitglied auch Schlechta war. Der Gesellschaftsvorstand Graf Petenegg gab das Pamphlet Schlechta und forderte ihn auf einzugreifen und sich gegen die Verleumdung zu verteidigen. Schlechta hielt jedoch die Aufforderung Peteneggs für eine Beleidigung und trat aus dem „Adler" aus. In diesem Augenblick wuchs der Streit über die Grenzen eines Wortgefechts zwischen Mejtský und Schlechta hinaus und kam an die Öffentlichkeit. Das Innenministerium versuchte jedoch weiter, die ganze Sache zu vertuschen. In die Geschäfte mit den Genealogen waren nämlich zweifellos mehrere Personen eingeschaltet, wovon auch das Vorgehen der leitenden Beamten zeugt, die Schlechta die Klageerhebung wegen Verleumdung gegen Mejtský verboten. Schlechta wurde zu einer unangenehm berühmten Person, und es war notwendig, ihn im Stillen irgendwohin zu versetzen. Er wurde deswegen am 20. Juni 1900 für „vorzüglichen Dienst" außerordentlich befördert und zum Kreishauptmann in Böhmen ernannt. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm die Anerkennung des Herrenstands zugesagt, die sein angeblicher Ahn Jan erworben haben sollte. Schlechta nahm zwar die neue Stelle an, aber schon am 20. März 1901 ging er mit Einwilligung der übergeordneten Organe auf einen langfristigen bezahlten Urlaub. Wie er dem böhmischen Statthalter Grafen Coudenhove mitteilte, war der Grund dieses Schritts sein Versuch, sich zu rechtfertigen. Die Beförderung hielt er (völlig richtig) für keine Auszeichnung, sondern für den Versuch der Wiener Behörden, ihn mundtot zu machen und auf einem Posten kaltzustellen, wo sie ihn nicht ständig vor Augen hätten. Seiner Meinung nach zeugte davon auch die Tatsache, dass er bei der Beförderung 61 Beamte übersprungen halte. Schlechta fühlte sich von dieser Vorgehens weise höchst berührt und wollte nach Wien zurückkehren. Seine Einwände waren jedoch durchschaubar naiv, als er behauptete, dass er die Arbeit eines Kreishauptmanns nicht verstünde, dass er sich aber mit den Angelegenheiten des Adels in den vergangenen dreizehn Jahren befasst hätte. Als staatlicher Beamter und außerdem als Jurist musste er doch bereit sein, jede Stelle anzunehmen, für die er qualifiziert war und der Posten des Kreishauptmanns zählte ohne Zweifel dazu. Als Schlechta den Staatsdienst verließ, wurde er Privatier, und als solcher konnte er von niemand eingeschränkt werden. Der Streit mit Mejtský nahm deswegen an Intensität zu und wurde auch von Seiten der Presse, besonders der Tageszeitung Čas (Die Zeit) aufgebauscht. Beide Rivalen beschuldigten sich der Dokumentenfälschung und weiterer Betrügereien, und die Öffentlichkeit amüsierte sich dabei. Aber nur bis zum Zeitpunkt, als die ersten Nachrichten über bedenkliche Praktiken der Adelsabteilung des Innenministeriums an den Tag kamen. Die Krönung all dessen war das Schreiben, das Ritter Schlechta am 29. Oktober 1901 an beide Kammern des Reichsrats richtete und in dem er einen „riesigen Schwindel in Adelsfragen, den die Regierung seil vielen Jahren verheimlicht und geduldet hat" 42), geißelte. Von diesem Fall, der inzwischen in erstaunliche Maße gewachsen war, wurde bald in ganz Prag und kurz danach auch in ganz Wien erzählt. Die öffentliche Meinung wurde besonders dank der Rede des tschechischen Abgeordneten Vaclav Klofáč radikalisiert, die er im Abgeordnetenhaus am 25. Februar 1902 gehalten hatte 43). In seiner Rede machte er nicht nur auf den Fall Schlechta und auf obskure Praktiken des Innenministeriums aufmerksam, sondern griff auch die ganze Regierung Ernst von Körbers an. Er beschuldigte nämlich den Ministerpräsidenten der Geschäftemacherei mit Adelstiteln und der Schaffung eines Geheimfonds für die Bestechung von Journalisten. Er erklärte, dass „ein Adelsprädicat soll, eingeweihten Marktberichten zufolge, unter Körber mit 100 000 bis 200 000 (...) fl. im Curs notieren". Der Erfinder und Großgrundbesitzer Dr. Karl Ritter Auer von Welsbach soll für den Freiherrntitel eine halbe Million bezahlt haben, und etwa denselben Betrag soll auch der Großindustrielle Emil Ritter von Kubinzky für die Vermittlung desselben Titels hinterlegt haben. Nach der Rede des Abgeordneten Klofáč nahm der ursprünglich eher komische Konkurrenzstreit zwischen einem leicht korrumpierten Beamten und einem schwindlerischen genealogischen Agenten gefährliche Ausmaße an. Jetzt handelte es sich weder nur um ein internes Problem des Ministeriums, noch um einen einfachen Korruptionsfall: denn es wurde die Autorität der Regierung als solche in Frage gestellt. Es wurde sogar der Wert des Adelsstands in Zweifel gestellt, als Klofáč deklarierte: „ Wir wollen keinen Adel, wir sprechen ihm jede staatliche Existenzberechtigung ab und dies um so mehr, wo wir wissen, dass der Eintritt in seine Reihen nicht durch persönliche Verdienste um den Staat, sondern durch einen Beitrag für den geheimen Dispositionsfond der uns feindlichen Regierung erkauft wurde." Für die Regierung musste das Ganze ziemlich unangenehm sein. Nähere Informationen über die Meinungen und Stellungnahmen des Ministerpräsidenten und seiner Minister stehen jedoch leider nicht zur Verfügung. Der Geschichtsforscher gerät hier deswegen auf die äußerst dünne Eisschicht verlockender Theorien und unbegründeter Deduktionen. Es bietet sich hier direkt die Idee an, dass - nachdem der Adelstitelskandal nicht mehr zu verheimlichen war - die Regierung versuchte, die entstandene Situation auf andere Art und Weise zu lösen: in Form der Diskreditierung des Hauptteilnehmers Schlechta und der Ablenkung des öffentlichen Interesses von den Fragen des Adelstitelverkaufs hin zu den Machenschaften hinsichtlich ihrer genealogischen Bestätigung. Diese Machenschaften sollte es angeblich schon seit Jahren gegeben haben, so dass Körbers Regierung außer Obligo gewesen wäre. Es könnte sich außerdem um eine verheimlichte Tätigkeit einiger Abteilungsbeamten gehandelt haben, also um eine übliche Bestechungsaffäre, von der die Regierung auch keine Kenntnis gehabt haben musste. Man kann es jedenfalls nicht mit Sicherheit behaupten, auch wenn diese Vorstellung ohne Zweifel sehr realistisch zu sein scheint und die folgenden Ereignisse zu ihren Gunsten sprechen 44). Indem der Skandal mit dem Adelstitelverkauf nach und nach im Sande verlief, nahmen die verdächtigen Renobilitierungsfälle ständig zu. Die Polizei und bald auch das Landesstrafgericht in Prag begannen, sich für die Sache zu interessieren. So hatte Schlechta endlich seinen Prozess - aber in einer anderen Form, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Im Gerichtssaal stand er nämlich nicht in der Rolle des Klägers, sondern als Angeklagter, und mit ihm zusammen auch Josef Mejtský, Jan Vašák und ein paar weitere genealogische Agenten 45). Es wurden eine Reihe von Hausdurchsuchungen durchgeführt, Dutzende von Personen zur Verhandlung vorgeladen und vernommen. Die Ermittlung dauerte fast zwei Jahre, und zum Entsetzen der zuständigen Behörden wuchs sich der Fall immer mehr aus. Panik breitete sich nicht nur im Innenministerium und in der böhmischen Statthalterei aus, sondern auch in vielen Neuadelsfamilien, die ihren Stand eben dank der Initiative der vor Gericht stehenden Un¬ternehmer erworben hatten. Ihre sorgfältig erstellten Ahnentafeln zerrannen durch neue Fachexpertisen wie Staub. Tausende Gulden, die sie in diese Prestigevorhaben eingebracht hatten, waren unersetzlich verloren gegangen, und der Ruf der Familie oft unwiederbringlich beschädigt 46). Die Gerichtsverfahren neigten sich inzwischen ihrem Ende zu. Im Februar 1903 wurde Josef Mejtský wegen mehrfachen Betrugs schuldig gesprochen und zu einer dreijährigen Gefängnisstrafe mit vierteljährlicher Kostentziehung verurteilt. Jan Vašák wurde aufgrund derselben Delikte im September 1903 zu 15 Monaten Gefängnis mit einmonatlicher Kostentziehung verurteilt. Antonín Petr Ritter Schlechta bekam sein Urteil schon am 24. November 1902. Es lautete: „Fünf Monate Arrest mit einmonatlicher Kostenziehung". Der Grund war die Urkundenfälschung mit dem Ziel, den Adelstitel zu erwerben; die Betrügereien im Ministerium wurden merkwürdigerweise nicht untersucht. Zu Schlechtas Lasten ging auch, dass er den versprochenen, bis dahin noch nicht bestätigten Freiherrntitel verwendete. Da vom Gericht nachgewiesen wurde, dass er bei seiner Renobilitierung im Jahre 1885 Fälschungen benutzte, wurde sein Ritterstand durch Erlass vom 19. Dezember 1903 aufgehoben. Übrigens, Schlechta war nicht der einzige, der auf diese Weise betroffen war. Neben ihm haben mehr als zwanzig weitere Familien den Titel verloren, von denen es nur einigen gelang, den Adelstitel in folgenden Jahren wiederzubekommen.'17 Bestraft wurden allerdings nicht nur diejenigen Männer, die vor dem Prager Landesstrafgericht standen. Von großen Erschütterungen wurde auch das Innenministerium betroffen, besonders die Adelsabteilung, in der kein Stein auf dem anderen blieb. Fast alle hiesigen Beamten wurden versetzt, entlassen oder pensioniert. Schlechtas Vorgesetzter Ritter von Less wurde bereits im Jahre 1901 in Ruhestand versetzt. Nach diesem Skandal war es nicht überraschend, dass das Innenministerium das Bestätigungsverfahren von Adelstiteln markant verschärfte. Im Vergleich mit der Nachsichtigkeit der 80er und 90er Jahre trat ein umgekehrtes Extrem ein, und oft wurde auf sinnlosen Details bestanden. Zum Beispiel zog sich der Antrag der Brüder Karel und Rudolf Tunkl aus dem mährischen Starý Hrozenkov, Nachkommen des uralten Herrengeschlechts Tunkl von Brníčko und Zábřeh, den Freiherrntitel zu bestätigen, ganze neun Jahre lang hin und wurde erst genehmigt, als das Ministerium den Prozess beim k. k. Obersten Verwaltungsgericht in Wien verloren hatte 48). Anmerkungen: 1) Diese Studie ist ein Ergebnis von Forschungen im Rahmen des Forschungsprojekts MSM 0021620827: Die Tschechischen Länder inmitten Europas in der Vergangenheit und heute, dessen Träger die Philosophische Fakultät der Karlsuniversität ist. 2) URBAN, Otto, Кroměříský sněm, Slovo k historii 16, Praha 1988, S. 34 ff.; LÖFFLER, Bernhard, Adel und Gemeindeprotest in Bayern zwischen Restauration und Revolution (ISI5-IS4S). in: Heinz Reif (Hrsg.): Adel und Bürgertum in Deutschland, Berlin 2000, S. 123-154. 3) Durch den obersten Beschluss vom 7. 8. 1820, siehe BINDER-KRIEGELSTEIN, Richard, Österreichisches Adelsrecht. Von der Ausgestaltung des Adelsrechts der cisleithanischen Reichshälfte bis zum Adelsaufhebungsgesetz der Republik unter besonderer Berücksichtigung des adeligen Namensrechts. Frankfurt am Main 2000, S. 134. Der letzte bürgerliche Wappenbrief wurde Johann Ginner am 28. 5. 1818 verliehen (siehe Österreichisches Staatsarchiv, Allgemeines Verwaltungsarchiv Wien /nachstehend AVA/, Adelsarchiv, Johann Ginner, Wappenbrief 1818). Der einzige Nichtadelige, dem ein Wappen nach diesem Datum verliehen wurde, war der Großindustrielle Arthur Krupp im Jahre 1907. Siehe GÖBL, Michael, Die Wappenverleihung an Arthur Krupp im Jahre 1907 und der Versuch einer Neueinführung von bürgerlichen Wappenbriefen. Zeitschrift Adler, 13 (XXVII.) Bd., 1983-1985, S. 3-4; AVA, Adelsarchiv, Arthur Krupp, Wappenbrief 1907. 4) Trotzdem herrschte ein ständiges Interesse an nichtadeligen Wappen. Es ergibt sich deutlich aus der Tatsache, dass der Unfug der sog. Wappenfabrik in der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts außerordentlich wucherte. Den Höhepunkt ihrer Tätigkeit erreichten diese betrügerischen heraldisch-genealogischen Institute am Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts, als einige Wappenfabrikbetreiber wegen ihrer Tätigkeit vor Gericht standen. Siehe z. B. KARIGL. Helmut: Der Wappenfabrikant Hermann Hermann, Adler. Zeitschrift für Genealogie und Heraldik, 14. (XXVIII.) Bd., 1986. S. 1-8: JÄGER-SUNSTENAU, Hanns: Wappenbüros in Österreich. Adler. Zeitschrift für Genealogie und Heraldik, 15. (XXIX.) Bd., 1989-1990, S. 25-40 und 101-114: KARIGL, Helmut: Der Wappenvermittler Hans Finser. Adler. Zeitschrift für Genealogie und Heraldik, 15. (XXIX.) Bd., 1989-1990, S. 162-167. 5) Im Falle, dass die Person durch den obersten kaiserlichen Beschluss nobilitiert wurde, war die Diplomausfertigung nicht notwendig und die Person ist Adeliger geworden, ohne ein Wappen zu besitzen. CORNARO, Andreas, Nobilitierungen ohne Diplom nnd Ausfertigungsgebühr. Scrinium. Zeitschrift des Verbandes österreichischer Archivare, Heft 43, Wien 1990, S. 126-139. 6) Nach dem österreichisch-ungarischen Ausgleich von 1867 hatte das Königreich Ungarn eine eigene Adelsgemeinde und eine eigene Gesetzgebung, die sich von der österreichischen zum Teil unterschieden hat (zum Beispiel gab es hier keinen Ritterstand). In Österreich gab es außerdem kein Adelsrecht als Ganzes, sondern ein Durcheinander von Gesetzen, Verordnungen und obersten Beschlüssen, die als allgemeingültige Richtlinien anerkannt wurden. Die sowohl vom österreichischen, als auch vom ungarischen Herrscher erteilten Titel waren jedoch auch im zweiten Teil der Monarchie gültig, und zwar ohne die Notwendigkeit, sie bestätigen zu müssen. Als Faustregel bei der Nobilitierung galt jedoch, dass der österreichische Bürger nur einen österreichischen Adelstitel und der ungarische Bürger nur einen ungarischen Adelstitel erwerben konnte. 7) Siehe z. B. GRANICHSTADTEN-CZERVA, Rudolf: Altösterreichisches Adels- und Wappenrecht. Adler. Zeitschrift für Genealogie und Heraldik, 1 (XV.) Bd., 1947, S. 49-58. 8) Nicht nur in der tschechischen, sondern auch in der deutschen und österreichischen Literatur werden beide Begriffe oft für gleichwertig gehalten. WALDSTEIN¬WARTENBERG, Berchtold: Österreichisches Adelsrecht 1804-1918. Mitteilungen des österreichischen Staatsarchivs, 17/18. Bd., 1964/65, Wien 1965, S. 127-128, bezeichnet als systematisierten Adel nur den Anspruch der Offiziere auf Adelstitel nach abgeleisteten Dienstjahren. Den Einfluss der Orden auf die Weiterbeförderung lässt er außer acht. In diesem Fall kann jedoch nur vom systemmäßigen Adel, also von der Nobilität aufgrund des Systems gesprochen werden. Zum systematisierten Adel gehören nämlich auch die Besitzer einiger Orden der Monarchie, die einen Anspruch auf eine bestimme Adelsstufe aufgrund der Ordensstatuten hatten. Auf diese Weise wird die Nobilitierung erst von BINDER-KRIEGELSTEIN, S. 51 ff. und von FRANK-DÖFERING, Peter: Adelslexikon des Österreichischen Kaisertums 1804- 1918. Wien-Freiburg-Basel 1989, S. 605-610 und 642-644 streng unterschieden (Frank-Döfering jedoch, ohne dass er vom systematisierten Adel direkt sprechen würde). 9) Nach der Verordnung der Kaiserin Maria Theresia vom 12. 1. 1757. Die Vorschrift wurde durch kaiserliche Verordnung vom 3. 12. 1810 novelliert (veröffentlicht am 16. 4. 1811), mit der auch diejenige Zeil in die 30-jährige Frist eingeschlossen wurde, in welcher der Antragsteller in der kaiserlichen Armee als einfacher Soldat oder Unteroffizier diente. Gemäß dem kaiserlichen Erlass vom 2. 1. 1841 war es notwendig, dass der Antragsteller ohne Unterbrechung diente. Solange er die Armee verließ und später in Dienst wieder zurückkehrte, hat man begonnen, die für die Nobilitierung notwendige Zeil erst nach seinem Wiedereintritt anzurechnen. Als Bedingung galt die Teilnahme an einem Feldzug, und deswegen bezog sich dieses Privilegium nur auf die Angehörigen der Einsatzkräfte. Da jedoch Österreich-Ungarn seit 1866 keinen Krieg führte (mit Ausnahme der Besatzung von Bosnien und Herzegowina im Jahre 1878 und kleinen Aktionen in Dalmatien im Jahre 1869 und in Bosnien, Herzegowina und Süddalmatien im Jahre 1882), wurde diese Bedingung auf den von Militärkreisen ausgeübten Druck durch Beschluss vom 30. 4. 1896 geändert. Für die Nobilitierung der Offiziere genügte dann nur der vierzigjährige unbescholtene Dienst. WALDSTEIN-WARTENBERG, S. 127-128. 10) Z. В. Der Träger des Kleinkreuzes, der wirkliche Holrat Nickolaus Johann Nepomuck Wacken, am 21. 11. 1823 in den Freiherrenstand erhoben, war bürgerlicher Herkunft. AVA, Adelsarchiv, Nikolaus Wacken, Freiherrenstand 1823. 11) Kapitel 17 der Ordensstatuten. Auf diese Weise gewann der österreichische Ministerpräsident Friedrich Ferdinand Freiherr von Beust den Grafentitel am 27. 7. 1870. 12) Der Rang des Geheimrats war a priori auf die Zuständigkeit zum Adel nicht gebunden; bis zum Ende der 60er Jahre des 19. Jahrhunderts waren unter ihnen die Adeligen dominierend. Erst später sank ihre Zahl markant zugunsten der Staatsbeamten. Andererseits gab es bis zum Ende der 70er Jahre keinen Vertreter der Großbourgeoisie als Geheimrat. THURNER, E.: Untersuchungen zur Struktur und Funktion der österreichischen Gesellschaft um 1878. Phil. Diss., Graz 1964, S. 202. 13) Zum Beispiel Alexander Bach erwarb das Großkreuz des Leopoldordens erst bei seiner Quittierung des Innenministerpostens im Jahre 1859. 14) § 23 der Statuten des Leopoldordens und § XXI des Ordens der Eisernen Krone. 15) Hier greift GÓRZYŃSKI, Sławomir: Nobilitacji w Galicji w latach 1772-1918. Warszawa 1997, fehl, weil er eben den Tag der Ordensverleihung für das Datum der Nobilitierung hält und nicht den Tag der Urkundenerleilung, und das ist ein grundsätzlicher Irrtum. 16) § 37 der Statuten. HIRTENFELD, J.: Der Militär-Maria-Theresien-Orden und seine Mitglieder. Wien 1857, S. 11-12; HOFMANN, Oskar von - HUBKA, Gustav von: Der Militär-Maria Theresien-Orden. Die Auszeichnungen im Weltkrieg 1914- 1918. Wien 1944, s. 3; MĚŘIČKA, Václav: Řád Marie-Terezie. Sonderdruck der Zeitschrift Heraldika a genealogie, Praha 1990, S. 39 ff.: BINDER-KRIEGELSTEIN, S. 55. 17) WITTING, Johann Baptist: Statistik der Standeserhöhungen während der Regierung Seiner Majestät des Kaisers Franz Josef I. Festschrift zum fünfzigjährigen Regierungs-Jubiläum (1848-1898) Seiner kaiserlichen und königlichen apostolischen Majestät Franz Josef I. Hrsg. von Historischen Vereinen Wiens im Selbstverlage des Vereines für Landeskunde von Niederösterreich, Wien 189S, S. 59- 91. 18) GÖBL, Michael, Österreichische Kanzleiheraldik und Wappensymbolik des 19. Jahrhunderts am Beispiel von Wappenverleihungen an Militärpersonen. Diplomarbeit an der Universität Wien 19S6, S. 16; MEGNER, Karl, Cisleithanische Adels¬und Ritterstandserwerber 1S6S-1SS4. Hausarbeit am Institut für Österreichische Geschichtsforschung, Wien 1974, S. 21-26. 19) 9. 9. 1882. Siehe Národní archiv, Ministerstvo vnitra Vídeň, Šlechtický archiv (nachstehend nur NA, ŠA, Kart. 39 - Pražák. 20) KAMENÍČEK, František (Hrsg.): Paměti a listář Dra Aloise Pražáka. Teil 1., Praha 1926, S. LXIX. 21) NOVOTNÝ, Robert R.: Nobilitace Františka Ladislava Riegera. Z Českeho ráje а Podkrkonoší, 13, 2000, S. 93-120. 22) Zit. nach: HEIDLER, Jan (Hrsg.): Příspěvky k listáři Dra Frant. Lad. Riegra. Teil II aus den Jahren 1872-1903, Praha 1926, Blatt Nr. 386, S. 152. 23) 12. 5. 1897. in: Národní archiv, Ministerstvo vnitra Vídeň - Šlechtický archiv (Nationalarchiv, Innenministerium Wien - Adelsarchiv, weiter nur NA, ŠA), Kart. 40 - Rieger. 24) Kaloušeks nachträgliche Bemerkung auf dem Brief von Rieger vom 24. 6. 1S97. Zit. nach: J. Heidler, Příspěvky k listáři F. L. Riegra, Teil II, Blatt Nr. 1220, S. 537. 25) Zit. nach: HEIDLER,: Příspěvky k listáři F. L. Riegra, Teil II, Blatt Nr. 1220, S. 538. 26) Ebd. 27) Kalouseks nachträgliche Bemerkung auf dem Brief von Rieger vom 24. 6. 1897. Zit. nach: HEIDLER,: Příspěvky k listáři F. L. Riegra, Teil II, Blatt Nr. 1220, S. 537 28) NOVOTNY, S. 96-98; ŽUPANIČ, Jan: Nobilitace českých elit v Rakausko- Uherské monarchii; Z Českeho ráje a Podkrkonoší - supplementum 8. František Ladislav Riegera česká společnost 2. poloviny 19. století, Semily 2003, S. 187-188. 29) Die Erneuerung des Adelstitels (Renobilitation) konnte aufgrund des Dekrets der Hofkanzlei vom 12. 10. 1840 beantragt werden, und dieses Recht bezog sich auf Familien, denen die Armut oder andere Gründe die Nutzung ihres Standes nicht ermöglichten. 30) Siehe die Renobilitierung von Václav (Wenzel) und Vojtěška (Adalberta) Tunkl mit Zuerkennung des Freiherrnstandes mit dem Adelsprädikat Tunkl von Aschbrunn und Hohenstadt, bzw. tschechisch Tunkl z Brníčka a Zábřehu vom 26. 6. 1913. in: NA, ŠA, Kart. 47 - Tunkl z Brníčka a Zábřehu. 31) Die für die verarmten Adeligen geleisteten Hilfsgelder waren nicht vernachlässigbar. Die bekannteste böhmische Stiftung des Grafen Jan Petr Straka von Nedabylic zahlte an die Universitätsstudenten 600 fl. und an die Gymnasialschüler 500 fl. jährlich, und nach der Fertigstellung des Gebäudes der Straka-Akademie (heute Regierungspräsidium der Tschechischen Republik) im Jahre I896 wurden hier insgesamt 80 Studenten voll versorgt. ELZNIC, Václav, Nobilitační spisy ve Státním ústředním archivu v Praze. Listy Genealogicko-heraldicke společnosti v Praze, 16, 1972, S. 12. Die Mitglieder der Familie Holejšovský von Slavětín, die aufgrund der Fälschungen von Jan Vašák renobilitiert wurden, haben von dem Stiftungsfonds des Grafen Straka fast 44 000 К erhalten (NA, ŠA, Karl. 29 - Holejšovský ze Slavětína. 32) Um einen Vergleich zu machen, führe ich als Beispiel die Diplomausferligungs-gebühr in Österreich an, die im Jahr 1840 angesetzt wurde, und die Gebühr vom Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts. 1840: Fürsten 1.500 fl. konventioneller Währung, Grafen 220 fl., Freiherren 170 fl, Ritter 150 fl. und einfacher Adelsstand 120 fl.; 1914: Fürsten 3.240 K, Grafen 550 K, Freiherren 440 K, Ritter 400 К und einfacher Adelsstand 330 K; 1918: Fürsten 3.240 K, Grafen 1.520 K, Freiherren 1060 K, Ritter 850 К und einfacher Adelsstand 600 K. Es ist natürlich verständlich, dass die Ausfertigung eines (gewöhnlich kaligraphisch geschriebenen, im Leder gebundenen und mit Gold und Email verzierten) Fürstendiploms kostspieliger war, als die üblicheren, im roten oder lila Leinen gebundenen Diplome der niedrigeren Adelsschichten. Ein zehnfacher, bzw. später fünffacher Unterschied zwischen dem Preis des Fürstendiploms und des Diploms für den einfachen Adelsstand ist jedoch zu hoch. Genauso überraschend ist der Preisunterschied zwischen dem Ritterdiplom und dem einfachen Adelsstanddiplom, weil beide praktisch identisch waren. Aus der Entwicklung der Taxenhöhen (besonders aus dem Unterschied zwischen 1914 und 1918) ist klar ersichtlich, dass es den Beamten der Adelsabteilung des Innenministeriums nicht um Qualität, sondern nur um das Geld ging. Indem sich die Ausfertigungsgebühr für das Fürstendiplom nicht geändert hat, wurden die Diplomausfertigungsgebühren bei anderen Adelsstufen (deren Erteilung während des Krieges viel häufiger war als früher) zwei- bis dreimal erhöht. Die Ministerialbeamten knüpften damit an die Tradition ihrer Vorgänger aus der Holkanzlei an, die kurz vor dem Staatsbankrott von 1811 die Genehmigung bei dem Kaiser beantragt haben, dass die Diplomausfertigungsgebühr nur in Münzen bezahlt werden sollte (d. h. in Gold oder Silber) oder in Papierbanknoten dreifachen Werts, damit also die Inflation auf diese Weise gedeckt wird. Vgl. CORNARO, S. 127-129. 33) MEJTSKÝ, Josef: Příspěvky k dějinám šlechty v Čechách s připojením rodopisu rytířú Nebeských z Vojkovic. Praha 1901. 34) ŽUPANIČ, Jan: Die Schlechta-Affäre. Plague Papers on History of International Relations, Prague 2005, s. 159-169. 35) ELZNIC, Václav: Renobilitační procesy ргаžské. Sonderbeilage des Merkblattes Zpravodaj Klubu genealogů a heraldiků v Ostravě Nr. VI, Ostrava 1984, S. 17-19: ŽUPANIČ, Jan: Záhadný původ barona Kapouna aneb těšký život rakouského úředníka. Historický obzor 1-2/2005, s. 22-32. 36) NA, ŠA, Kart. 50 - Vašák. 37) Errichtet am 10. 11. 1600 durch Peter Freiherr von Zollner als erbliches Seniorat in der Familie Zollner und ihren Nachkommen sowohl männlicher als auch weiblicher Linie. Untersuchungsprotokoll siehe NA, ŠA, Kart. 50 - Vašák, Anklageschrift vom 10. 3. 1904, S. 1-6S. 38) „Nach dem Trauschein (...) wurden (...) Rudolf Graf Kořenský und Isabella, geb. Gräfin Breuner, in Anwesenheit des Kaisers und des kaiserlichen Hofs am 24. August 1729 in Wien vermählt. Der Gedanke, dass die Braut (...) sich mit einem solchen Pomp hätte vermählen lassen, wenn sie sich in einer solchen Schwangerschaftsstufe befinden würde, dass sie das Kind vier Tage nach der Trauung zur Welt gebracht hat, ist sicher unsinnig, und noch widersinniger ist der Gedanke, dass sie sich mit den damaligen Verkehrsmitteln auf den Weg von Wien nach Líbeznice machen würde, um dort die Entbindung zu Stande zu bringen." Zit. nach: NA, ŠA, Kart. 50 - Vašák, Anklageschrift, S. 62. 39) Julius Attems hat sogar vor Gericht bezeugt, obwohl ein Ermittlungsverfahren gegen ihn wegen Verdachts der Fälschung geführt wurde. Durch Beschluss des Gerichtspräsidenten wurde die Verhandlung gegen ihn eingestellt. In der Anklageschrift wird zu seiner Aufgabe folgendes angeführt: „Dass Julius Graf Attems Kenntnis oder wenigstens Vorahnung haben sollte, dass Jan Vašák (...) gefälschte Urkunden liefern würde, liegt keinerlei Beweis vor, es kann eher sogar mit Sicherheit behauptet werden, dass Julius Graf Attems selbst auch betrogen wurde, weil in seiner Korrespondenz ein Mensch mittelmäßigen Gesichtskreises (in ähnlichen Angelegenheiten) späteres Postskriptum, Anm. J. Ž. entschleiert wird, dem übrigens die Sprach- und juristische Kenntnis sowie die Kenntnis der Landestafeln in Böhmen schlechthin fehlen, um die gelieferten Urkunden beurteilen zu können, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er die Originalschriften der gelieferten Urkunden (...) selbst nicht gesehen hat." Zit. nach: NA, ŠA, Kart. 50 - Vašák, Anklageschrift, S. 49. 40) Emil von Less wurde der alttschechische Ritterstand ohne Urkundenvorlage aus besonderer Allerhöchsten Gnade mit Entschließung vom 21. S. 1896 und durch Urkunde vom 27. 12. 1896 bestätigt (NA, ŠA, Kart. 35 - Less). 41) Zum Streit Schlechta-Mejtský siehe NA, ŠA, Karl. 45 - Šlechla ze Všehrd, Kart. 46 - Šlechla ze Všehrd, Causa Šlechla; dgl. V. Elznic: Renobilitační procesy pražské, S. 9-10, 15-24 (die sonst sehr nützliche Arbeit enthält leider mehrere Ungenauigkeiten im wichtigen Teil Regesta aus dem Fond „Adelsarchiv" - S. 29-32). Auch ŽUPANIČ: Die Schlechta-Affäre. 42 ŠLECHTA ZE VŠEHRD, Antonín Petr: Můj čestný boj. Jičín 1902, S. 2. 43) Aufzeichnung der Rede von Václav Klofáč in der 97. Sitzung der XVII. Session des Abgeordnetenhauses des österreichischen Reichsrats am 25. 2. 1902, In: NA, ŠA, Kart. 31 - Kapoun ze Svojkova. 44) ŽUPANIČ: Záhadný původ barona Kapouna, S. 24-25. 45) Im Laufe einiger Jahre standen folgende genealogische Unternehmer vor Gericht: Alois Ritter Müller von Mildenberg, Antonin Ritter Růžek von Rowné und Adolf Řídký. Der Doyen dieser „Gemeinschaft" Christian Bruckner, der seinen Lebensunterhalt von der Urkundenfälschung schon am Anfang der 60er Jahre des 19. Jahrhunderts verdiente, war zur Zeit des Prozesses bereits tot. 46) Jan Vincenc Diviš (bis 16. I. 1908 Ritter Diviš-Čistecký von Šerlink) hat mehrmals die Erneuerung des aufgehobenen Adelstitels beantragt. In seinem Brief an Kaiser Franz Josef vom 18. 5. 1912 schrieb er: „Die mich von vier Jahren ereilte Katastrophe hatte nicht nur mir persönlich den bürgerlichen Tod bereitet, sondern naturgemäß auch über die Familie, namentlich über meine beide Söhne, Schmach und Spott gehäuft." In: NA, ŠA, Kart. 26 - Diviš-Čistecký ze Šerlinku. 47) Es handelte sich um folgende Familien: von Balthazar von Balthazar - Renobilitierung des Adelsstands mit dem Prädikat „von" durch Erlass des Innenministeriums vom 5. 3. 1883 und Urkunde vom 5. 5. 1885: die Familienmitglieder verzichteten auf den Titel am 11. 2. 1904, von Babakdol Der Adelsstand mit dem Prädikat von Babakdol (für Hugo) durch obersten Beschluss vom 20. 10. 1904 und Urkunde vom 8. 12. 1904, Edler von Bachlinden Adelsstand mit dem Prädikat Edler von Bachlinden (für Gustav) vom 17. 4. (22. 5.) 1906, Ritter Böhm von Bawenberg Böhm von Bawenberg - Erneuerung des Ritterstands vom 26. 1. (7. 3.) 1900, der Rittertitel wurde (ohne Bemerkung über seine Rücknahme) am 17. 9. (17. 10.) 1907 wieder erteilt. Ritter Frey von Freyenfels Frey - Erneuerung des Ritterstandes mit dem Prädikat von Freyenfels vom 15. 2. 1888, am 6. 5. 1905 aufgehoben. Im Februar 1895 (?) Übertragung des Ritterstandes auf Friedrich Eduard Slrohmayer-Frey (Adoptivsohn Friedrichs Ritter F. v. F.) mit dem Prädikat Strohmayer-Frey von Freyenfels, der den Freiherrnstand mit dem Prädikat Frey von Freyenfels am 23. 10. 1918 erworben hat. Ritter Hoschek von Mühlheim Hoschek - Erneuerung des Ritterstandes mit dem Prädikat von Mühlheim 21. 12. 1894, aufgehoben am 5. 4. 1905, Der Adelsstand mit dem Prädikat von (für Rudolf) vom 27. 5. 1908 (7. 7. 1911), der sächsisch-coburg-gothaische Freiherrnstand mit dem Prädikat Hoschek von Mühlheim zu Fürst-Walden und Herberstorff vom 23. 1. 1912 (ungarische Bestätigung am 28. 6. 1914 und 9. 5. 1918). Ritter Hubka von Czernczicz Hubka - Renobilitierung des Ritterstands mit dem Prädikat von Czernczicz vom 31. 5. (10. 8.) 1895, am 10. 5. 1905 aufgehoben. Der Adelsstand mit dem Prädikat von (für Josefina und ihre fünf Söhne) vom 1. 8. (8. 12.) 1917. Mettal von Frivaldi Mettal - Renobilitierung des ungarischen Adelsstands mit dem Prädikat Frivaldi durch den Erlass des ungarischen Innenministeriums Nr. 19504 ex 1897, vermutlich 1905 aufgehoben. Ritterstand mit dem Prädikat von (für Otlo) vom 26. 12. 1911 (31. 1. 1912). von Stohwasser ''' '''von Stohwasser Edler von Feldtreu Stohwasser - Renobilitierung des Adelsstands mit dem Prädikat von vom 2. 5. 1871, Erteilung des Prädikats Edler von Feldtreu vom 17. 6. 1891, am 6. 1. 1908 aufgehoben. Adelsstand mit dem Prädikat Edler von Feldtreu (für Anton) vom 6. 1. (31. 3.) 1908. Tobisch von Dobischau Tobisch - Renobilitierung des Adelsstands mit dem Prädikat von Dobischau vom 4. 1. I898, am 24. 10. 1903 aufgehoben. Ritterstand mit dem Prädikat von Labotyn (für Karl) vom 4. 3. 1912(16. 10. 1915). Mehr siehe ŽUPANIČ, Jan: Renobilitace a problém šlechtictví па kоnсі rakousko-uherské monarchie. Heraldika a genealogie, 38/2005, č. 3-4, s. 168-203. 48) Der Antrag vom 30. 5. 1899 wurde erst im Jahre 1908 für berechtigt anerkannt, und beide Brüder wurden am 31. 7. 1908 renobilitiert. in: NA, ŠA, Kart. 47 а 49 - Tunkl z Brníčka a Zábřehu. Kategorie:Aufsätze Kategorie:Artikeldatenbank